In the current market, plastic molding packages, such as lunch boxes, fruit boxes, sushi boxes, 3C product packages, are packed with a cable tie, or combined with a paper card for protecting the package from being undesirably opened or easily observed the package whether the lid has been opened.
Also, the cost for package has been relatively increased, so the prior arts have disclosed a variety of packages to decrease the manufacturing cost and protect the contents inside the package.
However, the prior arts still have some problems, for example, the packages are needed to have more space to store, the packages are not easy to open, and the packages lacked of open reminder thereon.
As such, how to solve the above-mentioned problems and provide a plastic package with an open reminder is needed, which not only can save manufacturing cost and storage space, but also can be observed that the cover thereof has been opened.